Five Nights At Freddy's Backrooms
by FrozenCore
Summary: A loyal customer to Freddy Fazbears gets an unwelcoming surprise that would change his life forever.


•••••••

[My POV]

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My family has gone here so much I'm allowed to go here on my own at this point. The place always gave me an uneasy feeling when I did though.

Most of the kids here are much younger than me. The adults just hang out in the corner talking to each other and whatnot leaving me to myself. I usually play around on the arcade machines waiting for the pizza to come around while listening to the animatronics perform.

I sigh as I once again beat my old high score. Coming here is a good way for me to cool down after school. Most kids find me a nerd, so they tease me a bunch. I thought high school was supposed to be the meaner place.

Stepping away from the machine I walk over to pirates cove. A few kids are over here watching Foxy narrate his usual pirate stories. This is the only animatronic here that creeps me out. Just the way he's all beat up...and that hook. The other kids find it cool and call them battle scars.

Looking over at the backstage door I see someone enter. Assuming its just staff I head over. I want to ask why the pizza isn't out yet. Upon reaching I push the door open further. "Umm...hello? When is the pizza coming out?"

The sound of something dropping comes from somewhere in the room. "Ah. The pizza should be out soon. You want to see something cool? It's a new animatronic we're making. You can be the first to see!" A raspy male voice calls out. A voice I should have ran from.

Unknowingly, I wander into the room closing the door behind me which was a big mistake in itself. The room is completely pitch black once the doors shut. "Umm...can you turn on the lights sir?" I hear heavy steps move over me as he presumably goes to turn them on. I squint as the lights flicker to life. "Thank you s-" My skin goes pale as I look up at the man, specifically at his hand.

In it, he wields a large crusty looking knife. A similarly crusty grin plastered on his untrustworthy face. A feeling of dread hits me as he readjusts the knife. "You shouldn't have came in here kid. I wasn't even thinking of killing you but...oh well." His grin widens as he reaches over and locks the door.

Knowing full well what this mans intensions were I quickly start banging on the door screaming for anyone, anyone at all to open the door and help. My screams we're drowned out by the loud music and animatronics. Spinning around I see the glint of metal hurtling down to stab me. I quickly duck out of the way flinching as the knife stabs the metal door behind me.

I quickly dart across the room and duck under a table with a large animatronic on it I've never seen before. At the very least he wasn't lying about that. The man in purple chuckles and slides the table out of the way. "Don't make this harder for yourself. I'll make it quick."

"No, please! I don't want to die let me go home! I'll never come back I swear!" The man shakes his head no. "You've seen to much kid. No hard feelings, eh?" Sick bastard. How could someone be doing this. This isn't fair. None of this is fair.

The man pulls back his hand to plunge the knife into my chest." Mom, Dad, anyone I don't-!"

[Foxy's POV]

That man...aye could of swore aye've seen em before...

Rules are we're aren't allowed off ye stage during hours but...that kid hasn't come out. Neither has that man. A gut feeling is telling me to check.

"Aye laddies! Ol' Foxy needs to check on his treasure! Sit tight now!" Stepping down from ye stage Freddy gives me a side glance. Probably wondering what I be up to. I nod me head towards ye backstage door and he looks back at ye kids in front of him continuing his act.

Ye door is suspiciously locked. Nobody but ye humans and Freddy has ye key to here, not that ye humans actually care to come here. Somethin' about it bein' creepy. Scared bunch of lads. I fiddle around with ye lock with me claw until it finally pops open. The smell...ye familiar smell...

Reaching over I flick ye lights on. Me eyepatch flies up in shock. If me metal cage of a body could get any colder it would. There on ye floor lies ye lad from before...barely any life left in his eyes. "My bloody stars..."


End file.
